User blog:*Kinz*/The First Official MySims Wiki Character Creation Competition
Somethin' ah thought up in mah sleep. Whee. So... WELCOME TO TEH FIRST OFFICIAL MYSIMS WIKI CHARACTER CREATION COMPETITION!!! UODHUISHDFUIDF!!!! How does it work? Well, 10 people at teh max sign up for this thingeh, and, each week, they will make a character for a competition. Each week has its own theme, like, say teh theme was "chibi-fied," then ah would give a link to teh thingeh ah recommend usin' for teh week's challenge, like Walfas for "chibi-fied." Each week will have its own form. Like, once you create teh character, you must fill out a form for their name, gender, age, appearance, and bio. Teh forms differ, but those 4 will always be included. After one week has gone by, whoever has submitted a character gets judged. If you do not submit a character, you will be automatically eliminated. Just sayin'. Ah will judge teh characters on originality, detail in their bios, and... good-ness of teh character. All but 2 of teh people will be guaranteed, and they will be up for elimination. Teh safe people will vote on which one they liek better, and whoever gets teh most votes is safe. Teh other is voted out. NO OC'S ALLOWED. TEH ENTRIES HAVE TO BE CREATED SPECIFICALLEH FOR TEH COMPETITION. Teh prize? Teh abiliteh of hostin' teh next one~! Simple 'nuff? Here are teh sign-ups... Contestants Competing #Holleh #Gemma #Peace #Midnight (Replacement for Natalie) Eliminated (In order) #Natalie (Quit Week 1) #Katrina (Voted out Week 1) #Sage (Quit Week 2) #Wii (Disqualified Week 3) #Crayons (Voted out Week 4) #Ruuku and Blanket (Disqualified Week 5) Challenges Week 1: The Basics Character Creator(s) Recommended: BannedStory, with a tutorial, credits to Blankeh heer. Due Date: Friday, December 3rd If all teh entries are recieved before then, it will be teh day teh last person submitted their character. Teh next week's challenge would be December 3rd. This week is nothin' realleh special, just your average everday character. No need to go overboard with appearance or anything, but an original and non-cliche backstoreh is expected from all of you. GOOD LAWK!!! Form is: *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'Age:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Anything specific to your character is allowed to be added, like weapon(s) or somethin'... Week 2: School Uniform Makeover - Anime Edition Character Creator(s) Recommended: This and this for females, and this for males. No actual uniform, but you can improvise, right? And your character doesn't have to be a boy anyways.. Plus, these are just recommendations. You can scour teh internet for one if you need to. Trust me, you won't get much luck. That's teh onleh one ah could find. TO SAVE BOTH OF THESE PICTURES, PRESS THE "PRINT SCREEN BUTTON AT TEH TOP RIGHT OF YOUR KEYBOARD, PASTE IT INTO PAINT/WHATEVER, CROP IT, AND UPLOAD IT. NOTE THAT WIKIA ONLY ACCEPTS .JPG, .GIF (Which don't have to be an animation) .PNG FILES. REQUIRED FEATURES: Age must be from 15-18, unless you're making a kindergarten/grade school character, which ah recommend usin' bannedstoreh for... Not much elaboration needed here.... kinda obvious, right? Just create a regular schoolgirl/boy with a yet still original bio/backstory. Form: *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'Age:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Anything else applicable to your character is allowed... Week 3: Twins! Siamese twins! *'Character Creator(s) Recommended:' Bannedstoreh... *'Required Features:' MUST BE TWINS. This one is two entries. They use teh saem form. ORIGINAL BIO/BACKSTORY AS ALWAYS *'Names:' *'Genders:' *'Ages:' *'Appearances:' *'Bio:' Week 4:AH'M A POKEMON TRAINER, LOL. *Character Creator(s) Recommended:' Hapurinen's Pokeon Trainer Creator.' *'Required Features:' MUST BE A POKEMON TRAINER, LOL. Pokemon week. You don't need any knowledge of Pokemon if you don't have any. Just the ability to make a character and a bio. *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'Age:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Week 5:I LOVE YOU *'Character Creator(s) Recommended:' Anything! *'Required Features:' Must be two people in love in some way that are not related (or if they're, like, distant cousins and they didn't know they were and dated lol) If it wasn't obvious-- it's couples week. (THANKS FOR TEH IDEA HOLLEH) I can't elaborate much on this as I don't have time. Read the required features. *'Names:' *'Ages (Optional):' *'Appearances:' *'How they met (Also known as bio):' Week 6: Magical powers: I has it *'Character Creator(s) Recommended:' Probably BannedStory.... *'Required features:' Must be some kind of witch/wizard/warlock/mage/thing... To put it better, most anything with magical powers. *'Due Date:' Sunday, April 24 ....I'm running out of ideas. Seriously. *'Name:' *'Age (Optional):' *'Powers/Magic/Thing:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Week 7: These guys are extremely predictable *'Character Creator(s) Recommended:' Anything. *'Required Features:' Cliched, Predictable antagonists. 'Nuff said. Not much to it. Just an extremely cliched antagonists. Add a little Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu in there if you want, for extra points. *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'Age (Optional):' *'Appearance:' *'Clichedness (Also known as bio):' Entries Week 1: The Basics Crayons *'Name:' Pedro Suarez *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' A boy who is fascinated with History and old Wars. Carries around a slingshot and shoots small animals with it when he's bored. Gemma *'Name:' Freya Mills *'Gender:' Girl *'Age:' 12 *''Appearance:' *'Bio:' Freya is cute, sweet and kind, well thats what everyone thinks. There are very few people who know the real truth about Freya. Shes evil, nasty and has anger management issues, shes very childish and isnt very bright but she puts on those puppy eyes and gets away with everything. Blankeh *'Name:' Hansel Crusade *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 26 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' A 26 year old devil-demon guy who's been in the -insert name of a super awesome devil police squad thing here- for 7 years, and acts as the superior and "older brother" to his fellow members. Hansel usually carries himself with a calm demeanor, but he's never afraid to say what's on his mind, loving to criticize everybody. He can, however, be more sympathetic than you'd expect him to be. Sage *'Name:' Zoom Hills *'Gender:' Boy *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' Bio: A teanager who dreams of one day becomeing a rock star, he loves to play the gitar, but somtimes get's caught up in the dream. Katrina *'Name:' Don Jonson *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 13 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Don Jonson was born during a football (soccer) game. From there on, he was always an avid football fan. Peace *'Name:' Bryce Parcson *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 14 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Bryce is a kid who loves drawing. He spends most of his time in his room drawing pictures of him, his friends, and other things. He always has a pencil with him whenever he needs it. He is nice, happy, outgoing, and friendly. Wii *'Name:' Poodie Poo. *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 14 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Since he entered Preschool, Poodie has been made fun of because of his name for years. Now that he is in High School, and is stronger, he is going on a killing rampage killing the bullies. Psycho, maybe. Bad, heck yeah. Ruuku *'Name:' Tanisha Beckard *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 27 *'Appearance: ' *'Bio:' The geek with a temper. Having received a Master's Degree in Computer Technology, Tanisha started her own business, Tanisha Tech. When she didn't get many customers in the first month, she grew outraged. Now, she has uncontrollable temper tantrums when things don't work correctly. Tanisha also has been sued numerous times for her outlashes on her customers. Midnight *'Name:' Veritas “Merus” Spero *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Veritas lived with her foster parents, foster brother, and foster sister until she was separated from them when she got lost during their family vacation when she was only 9. Not long after that, she was wrongly accused for murdering, and was put in prison for life. However, Veritas escaped about four years later, changing her appearance and using the name “Merus”, and set off to both clear her name and find her foster family. Despite her past, Veritas is surprisingly kind and forgiving, along with being strangely laid back and relaxed. She doesn’t hold anything against those who accused her, and her desire to clear her name isn’t for vengeance. Holleh *'Name:' Alexis Wilson *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Alexis is a girl from Alaska. She is fascinated with snow. She always loved it when it snowed outside, because she'd get to spend hours and hours in the snow. She once went to an island near the equator for a vacation, and she cried the whole time. Her favorite places to be are... Well... Anywhere where there is snow. Week 2: School Uniform Makeover - Anime Edition Sage *'Name:' Arthur Winginshaw *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' A nerdy high school kid who is also the creator of his school’s “Role-play/Gamers Club”. Gemma *'Name:' Olivia Dunston *'Gender:' Girl *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Olivia has a wild imagination and during classes she daydreams, doesnt do any work and gets bad grades. No matter what she does, she always ends up stareing into space, spaceing out and daydreaming. She sometimes stares at boys in the class and they get wierded out by her and when she comes round, she has no clue why they find her creepy. Crayons *'Name:' Sally Robertson *'Gender:' Girl *'Age:' 16 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Sally's a normal student. She tries her best to keep her grades up, but always falls behind because of a love for Baseball. Even though her school doesn't have a team, and the town doesn't either. So she travels 4 hours from school, to home, to practice, then back home. Wii *'Name: Drew "Cotton" Candy''' *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 16 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' This guy has had a bad life. He was born with a disorder known as Cyanglobination, which made his skin a Blue Color. And since his parents were so giddy and loved anything cute, they died his hair pink (which officially gave him the name Drew "Cotton" Candy) and dressed him in purple clothing. He tried to escape his house many times but got caught doing it. Luckily, he was home schooled. Ruuku *'Name:' Ashlynn Campbell *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Ashlynn is the smartest student at school. She always makes A's, has never made below a 90 on a test, and, according to her friends, "would commit suicide if she received a B". However, this is actually just a cover-up to hide her true identity. What's her true identity? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW~ Peace *''Name:' Edward Pank *'Gender: Male''' *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Edward is a big nerd. He got straight A's all the time and his parents were rich. But he kept getting bullied because of his smartness. But then in 8th grade, he accidently punched the main bully in the eye. Then his popularity skyrocketed. Now, being in his last year in high school, he is most popular, the school football star, and the smartest kid in the school. Blankeh *'Name:' Adelaide Scarlett Palestrina (yes, quite a mouthful of a name, isn't it?) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' This isn't very much like how I imagine her, but it was the best I could do. *'Bio:' Coming from a wealthy family, Adelaide came from Germany and recently moved into Japan. Currently, she attends Seiyoko Academy. Ever since coming to Japan, Adelaide has become a bit of a loner and avoids contact with any of her peers. She regards everyone with a frosty attitude and won't hesitate to give a spiteful remark/insult if somebody gets in her way. She has a tendency to cut classes if they "bore" her. The thing is, most subjects bore her except for Math. She's a surprisingly excellent mathematician. Adelaide, however, does have a sense of morality buried deep within her rough shell. Despite her seemingly ruthless attitude, she won't hesitate to step in if say, another kid was being bullied. If you can dig through her cold exterior, you'll never find a more loyal friend. If you want to classify her, you could say she's a bit of a tsundere, but she is more accurately a kuudere than a tsundere. Midnight *'Name:' Indarra Ascad (she sounds like some sort of fantasy princess now that I think about it...)) *'Gender:' Female (But she's in a wheelchair) *'Bio:' Indarra was born premature and had many medical complications, and became blind because she had to use pure oxygen for such a long time. However, she lived, and her parents renamed her "Indarra", which is the Basque word for "strength". Though at first hindered by her blindness, Indarra was determined to succeed in life, and strove to learn all that she could by whatever means possible. Her parents sent her to school, and at first, she did not do very well in school, so her parents pulled her out. But, in a short period of time, Indarra proved her intelligence and determination and convinced her parents to allow her to return to school. However, when she was in fifth grade, she had a stroke and was hospitalized for a few months. She still continued her schooling as much as she could, but she grew weak and fell behind. Once recovered, she was unable to walk, but still longed to return to school. Ever since, she has gotten high grades and has received many academic awards. Her specialty happens to be in music, particularly guitar. Indarra is a kind, quiet, gentle, and happy girl who always seems to be positive, even in the worst of situations. She doesn't have many close friends, but those close to her enjoy her unique perspective on life and the hope her story gives. Holleh *'Name:' Julia Evergreen *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Julia Evergreen comes from a family of "eco-friendly" psychos. Her parents do everything to stop waste, such as getting rid of most of their electronics to starting strikes in front of factories. Julia feels her parents are out of control, and tries her best not to be associated with them. Whenever she's asked to have a parent-teacher conference, she asks one of her friends parents to fill in for her. She also does poorly in school, however, that's because it's nearly impossible for her to get homework done, as her parents say "Backpacks are a waste. Those books and pencils come from trees. Bring any of these items home, and you're in trouble." She barely gets by, and would like to run away from home. Week 3: Twins! Siamese twins! Peace *'Names:' Flint and Sonny Lite (still going with the names) *'Genders:' Both Male *'Ages:' 15 *'Appearances:' *'Bio:' Flint and Sonny are Siamese twins. They've been connected to each other by hand since birth. But that doesn't stopt them from having fun. Whenever they play video games, they use their free other hands to control one controller. When they play sports, they are playing the same position, obviously. So they don't play sports often. Fights usually break out between them because for some little reasons, like Flint wants to turn the next page of a book, but Sonny is still reading it. And it's funny watching them trying to get away from each other because they're connected. But for their upcoming 16th birthday, they get to be disconnected, but Sonny has to have only one hand. Even though they fight, they still love each other. They have barely any friends, but maybe it's because they're homeschooled. They're energetic, good-spirited, and friendly most of the time. Holleh *'Names:' Liam & Boyd Eastwood *'Genders:' Males *'Ages:' 16 *'Appearances:' (Liam on the left and Boyd on the right) *'Bio:' Liam and Boyd are, well, twins. Once conjoined by a little strand of hair at birth, they ended up getting separated after the doctor snipped that piece off. If it wasn't for their hair colors, they'd be hard to tell apart. They were really close as little kids, but that all changed when they reached 6th grade. Liam began hanging out with "trouble-makers" while Boyd hung out with "goths". Since then, they've never been the same. They often argue with eachother and ridicule eachother. Infact, their parents (who are divorced) are talking about them each taking one of the twins so they don't have to argue. However, secretly, they care for eachother greatly, but neither one of them have the courage to admit it. Instead, they just continue to bicker and argue, and most of the time, they are in separate rooms. But while they're screaming "I HATE YOU!" at the top of their lungs, they are saying "I love you" on the inside. Gemma *'Name:' Joyce and Faith Sinoplu *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 14 *'Appearance:' file:Faith_and_Joyce.JPG‎ *'Bio:' Joyce and faith were water babies from the minute they were born. They love swimming and their pretty good at it. Joyce is the dominant Twin and she has control of the body. While Faith does nothing, Faith is jealous of Joyce and she wishes she had control as Joyce makes all the decisions and Faith doesnt have a say. Faith and Joyce obviously do everything together, sometimes Faiths jealousy ruins everything but other times its when people pop the question 'So which one of you is better at something or other?' then they both fight showing their true feelings for eachother. Midnight *'Names:' Wren and Raven Ackerman (cheesy, I know ) *'Genders:' Female *'Ages:' 13 *'Appearances:' *'Bio:' Wren and Raven were born as Siamese twins and were ajoined at Wren's right leg and Raven's left leg. When they were old enough, their parents decided to put them through a surgery to have them separated. However, one of them would have to end up with only one leg, but their parents did it anyway, and Raven ended up with only one leg. For a long time, Raven was in a wheelchair, and Wren had to go through therapy to begin walking again. Wren quickly finished her therapy and went on living a normal life, but Raven was stuck in her wheelchair and became a bit jealous of her sister. But, on her tenth birthday, Raven was given the chance to get a fake leg and was very eager to do so. Now, 3 years later, both of them are very active in school, sports, and many other activities. Though the two girls are different from each other in many ways, they are also similar in quite a few ways. Both are quiet, well mannered, adventurous, and intelligent, and both also share a passion for playing sports. Both also love spending time with their 5 siblings. But that's where the similarities end. Wren loves to garden, play soccer and softball, enjoys cooking, likes to sing, and excells in science and math. Raven, on the other hand, likes to read, enjoys playing golf, doing track and field, playing piano, loves working with animals, and excells in writing and history. Ruuku *'Names:' Cain and Abel Brasfield *'Genders:' Male *'Ages:' 17 *'Appearances:' *'Bio:' Cain and Abel are named after, as you could probably guess, the two boys in the Bible. Adam and Eve had two sons named Cain and Abel, and Cain killed Abel out of jealousy. Look it up. Anyway, the two in the present were born as Siamese twins. They lived for three years conjoined almost entirely, but they got separated for their third birthday. The two got along swimmingly throughout Elementary School. However, when they entered Middle School, everything changed. Cain started to hang out with the bad kids, but Abel studied harder than ever before. Now, Cain is the second-in-command of a local gang, and Abel has the highest grade average in the entire state! The two always bicker with each other, and their parents are quite worried about their children's future (and not just Cain's behavior). However, Cain is secretly jealous of his brother. He no longer enjoys the gang, and people are always telling Cain that he should be more like his brother. Abel, on the other hand, despises his brother with all his heart and soul and hopes to never see him again once they leave school. Sad. Crayons *Names: Max and Taylor Marcus *Genders: Male *Ages: 12 *Appearances: *Bio: Max and Taylor are Siamese Twins attached by the foot. They have major clashing personalities. Max is Laid-back, kind of a slob, and loves being with his brother, even though his brother tends to overreact over the slightest thing he doesn't like. Taylor is a major neatfreak, hates being late, and is overall annoyed by his brother's laziness. He always wanted to play sports but anything he liked, Max couldn't really get into. What Taylor wants for his 13th birthday, TO GET AWAY FROM HIS BROTHER. Though he might not get what he wants, because his dad thought it would be good to blow a lot of money on the lottery. Blankeh *'Names:' Lancero and Avnid Spade *'Genders:' Male *'Ages:' 23 *'Appearances:' , but conjoined at the hip like these guys. On the left is Lancero, and on the right is Avnid. *'Bio:' Lancero and Avnid are two brothers from the sandy beaches of San Diego, internationally recognized for their incredible, virtuosic skill with guitar, being compared to the likes of Jimi Hendrix. Even moreso for their extremely unusual circumstances. The two brothers are so close, they're practically conjoined at the hip! ...literally. From the day these two were born, they've done and gone through everything together. Their parents have consulted all the doctors they could to separate them, but unfortunately, the two share several vital organs. Any operation to separate the two would be impossible. Since the two share so much organs (including the stomach), they each require much more food than the average human, being capable of eating at least ten pizzas without trouble! The two, however, are very outgoing and get along surprisingly well with their peers, despite their unusual condition. The two grew up listening to classical rock from legendary bands such as the Beatles and Led Zeppelin, and learned how to play the guitar from their father, an also well-known figure in the music industry. With four hands instead of two, the brothers were able to team up and play songs on a single guitar no normal man with just two hands could strum. The two showed off their skills at the sophomore talent show at their school and quickly rose to fame, instantaneously getting tons of requests from companies wanting to sign them within days of their successful performance. Although the two generally get along, they do have their occasional scuffles. Despite what some may believe, the two are entirely different people: Lancero is the more playful, and outgoing of the two, however, more brash and hot-headed. Avnid is the level-headed and the more intelligent brother, but rather cynical and may come off as cold at times. Week 4:AH'M A POKEMON TRAINER, LOL. Ruuku *'Name:' Aidan Dominic Moore *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 19 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Aidan is sarcastic yet serious, and flamboyant yet antisocial. He was born into Flannery's family (she's his aunt). At this point in time, Hoenn's economy was worse than ours is now. This sent them into poverty. When he was 7, Flannery, having won a large amount of gym battles, provided them with enough money to move to a new town in Johto, a place where jobs were easy to come by. They moved to Goldenrod Town. When Aidan turned 10, rather than going to Prof. Elm's lab to get a starter, he asked his friendly neighbor Bill if he could start with an Eevee. Bill confirmed with Elm that this was okay, and he gave Aidan his very own Eevee! Aidan quickly traveled to Violet City to begin his gym journey. He defeated gym after gym, catching new Pokémon along the way, and after his battle with Olivine City's Jasmine, he received a Fire Stone from Prof. Elm. Aidan was overjoyed, and he quickly evolved Eevee. He soon after defeated Pryce, but once he arrived at Blackthorn City's gym, he couldn't seem to beat Clair. He tried over and over again, but not once did he ever beat her. Eventually, he gave up on his quest. He went back home and stayed inside for years. Now, he is 19 and still the same person. A loner. He released all of his Pokémon except for Flareon. By this time, Flareon had also grown cold and even acts as a guard dog to Aidan. However, if you can befriend Aidan, he will be very close to you. His dream is to return to his hometown, not only because he greatly enjoys the heat, but also because he hopes to thank and challenge Flannery. Crayons *Name: Snezhana Ackert *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Appearance: *Bio: A girl who always aspired to be a Pokemon Breeder after witnessing hatching of her loyal Eevee, Snowy. She lives in a small house on the icy road of Route 217, and hadn't worked up the courage to finally go down the mountain until she was 14. Since then, she's traveled through Kanto and is currently studying Pokemon breeding in Johto, with Snowy, now a Glaceon. Gemma *'Name:' Kane Ackriel *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 18 *'Appearance:' file:Kane.JPG *'Bio:' Kane was a small boy when he first learned about pokemon. His sister Adelle and her pokemon would sit around and play with Kane all day. He enjoyed having her company but eventually when she left home and gave it all up to roam the globe with a boy Kane hardly knew, he was heartbroken and miserable. One day as he looked through her old room, still full of her pokemon gear. He found a pokeball containing Adelles deeply loved plusle, he realised what Adelle had thrown away and not taking a moment to think about it he set course for a life as a pokemon trainer and his first step was to learn the art of trading. Now at the age of 18 he roams the globe in search of his sister and more pokemon. Once he finds Adelle he plans to rub it her face about what she left behind, foolishly. Kane is very unmature but at the same time hes fun to be around and he doesnt give up. Midnight *'Name:' Anya Llewelyn *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Anya is a rather tomboyish girl, often playing rough-and-tumble games with the 12 year old boy and 6 year old boy next door or out exploring the town's large gardens, even though she's almost an adult. Her hair always seems to be slightly unkempt, which she tries to blame on her "naturally spiky hair", but of course, it's more of a joke than anything. She longs for excitement and adventure, and thankfully, she manages to find it in everyday things, so she's never bored. She is always a bright, cheerful, and rather helpful person with a go-getter attitude, a hard work ethic, and never a complainer. Despite all that, she is rather quiet and shy, though, preferring to do things herself instead of with large groups, and is much of a mothering-type person beneath her exterior. She is also quiet perceptive when it comes to conflicts, and usually is the one people go to for personal advice. Anya works in her parents' restaurant as a waitress, and her mother often comments that "it isn't only the soup that brings in customers," at which Anya becomes embarrassed. She receives no pay since it is owned by her parents, but that's by her choosing and doesn't mind. Occasionally, Anya's older brother Nathanial, who is an avid Pokemon trainer, comes home to visit, and despite how much she enjoys seeing her brother, she often doesn't look forward to his visits because she is deathly afraid of Pokemon! Since she was young, she has had a fear of each and every Pokemon she sees, and even when older, she will literally run away from one, even her brother's. At one point, she owned a Pokemon, but she only kept it for a week before giving it to Nathanial. Despite her tries to conquer her fear, since she sees being a Pokemon trainer as an adventure she wants to take, she still is just as afraid, maybe even more afraid, as before. Peace *'Name:' Ellison Reddington *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 14 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Ellison, or known as "Elli" is who you call "Eevee-obssessed". Ever since she was a little girl, she loved Eevee and there evolutions, or called "Eeveelutions". Why? Because her parents own an Eevee farm in Solaceon Town which has about 50 Eevee and numerous amounts of their evolutions. She was outside on the farm all the time, taking care of the Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. The Pokemon loved her. She started to dress in their colors. If you look at her outfit, she always wears her yellow sneakers for Jolteon, her green shorts for Leafeon, has black hair for her Umbreon, has eyes that are the color of Eevee, her red shirt for Flareon, her blue jacket over it for Vaporeon, and her ice blue cap for Glaceon. Then, when she was 13, she wanted to start her Pokemon adventure to collect all the Gym badges. Her parents gave her seven Eevee to train and evolve. One by one, all seven Eevee evolved into each of the Eeveelutions with the help of stones, grass or ice-covered rocks, and high friendship. Now, at fourteen, she has beaten the Indigo League for Kanto and is going after the Johto Gym leaders. Blankeh *'Name:' Candy Len *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 12 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' A hardworking, dedicated trainer from Floaroma Town, Candy has been traveling all over Sinnoh for almost a year, and already possesses 5 Gym badges. She's never seen without her Flareon, aptly named Ember after it evolved. Candy is rather quiet, and a bit socially awkward, preferring to keep to herself and her Pokemon, of whom she trusts most. She finds that it's easier to interact with Pokemon than other people. It's the last thing you'd ever suspect, but Candy was once raised in a wealthy family, prestigious for their talent in Pokemon Contests. Her real name is Candace Jasmine Yang, but she changed it, simply to Candy Len, so as to hide her lineage. Ironically, Candy didn't like Pokemon so much at first. When Candy was 5 years old, she had a bad experience with a wild Starly, and ever since, hated and avoided Pokemon. When she turned 10, she had a heated argument with her parents about her "future", prompting Candy to run away from home, all the way from Floaroma, through Jubilife City, and somehow ended up in Lake Verity. While sitting by the water in solitude, reflecting her situation, an Eevee tried approaching her in curiosity. At first, Candy was scared of it, even going so far as to throw branches, rocks, and sticks at it to make it go away. However, a deranged Bidoof suddenly attacks Candy from behind without warning. Eevee, despite being pelted with rocks and sticks by this strange human, swerves in to defend her, without much success. This makes Candy question herself, beginning to wonder if Pokemon were really all that bad. Luckily for both Candy and Eevee, Professor Rowan, a Pokemon professor from nearby Twinleaf Town, intervenes just in time with his Staraptor, thereby settling it down by defeating it. This is Candy's first experience watching a real Pokemon battle, and it ignites Candy's interest in becoming a Pokemon trainer. Later, Rowan brings Candy back to his laboratory and begins talking with her in a friendly way, asking her name and what she was doing at Lake Verity. At first, Candy is frightened by his intimidating appearance, but begins to warm up to him, explaining her situation. She finds out that the Eevee was actually a research Pokemon that had escaped from Rowan's lab. Rowan was searching around for it, and that's when he found it defending Candy from the Bidoof. He finds the immediate bond between Candy and Eevee admirable. Apparently, the Eevee was very mischievous and caused a lot of trouble for the researchers in the laboratory. When Candy explains how she had been adamant towards the Eevee at first, Rowan laughs, musing that there must have been something about her that the Eevee liked. He offers her to keep the Eevee. At first, Candy is reluctant, but after remembering the battle, decides it's worth a shot to try and become a Pokemon trainer. Ever since then, she's been training to be the best Pokemon trainer in Sinnoh, aiming to someday defeat the Champion of the Elite 4, with her Eevee, now evolved into a Flareon, always right by her side. Holli *'Name:' Tajio Smyth *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 14 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Taijo Smyth is a mellow Pokemon Trainer. Laid-back and relaxed, he often travels with his 6 Pokemon. One of which he grew especially close to, his Raichu, who he has raised since it was a little egg. However, he treats all his little Pokemon just the same: with kindness and respect. When he was a little boy, he encountered a Rayquaza. Scared, the Tajio would slowly back away. He was afraid of being killed, and tears began strolling down his face. However, a brave lady stepped in. She had caught almost every legendary Pokemon. She fought of the Rayquaza and captured it for herself. She looked at Taijo, and titled her hat towards him. The only words she replied were, "For helping me finish my legendary collection, here's a prize." She handed him an egg, which would become his Raichu. Amazed, he watched the girl leave, then starred at the egg. He vowed he would one day be a great Pokemon trainer just like her. Years later, he began his Pokemon quest. Treating all his Pokemon fairly, he loves them all, and they all love him. They're his family. His friends. He hopes to one day match up to the talent as the girl who saved him. He hopes to have his name be known by many. He wants to be a role model. And the one thing he desires the most: To have a wonderful life with his companions. Week 5:I LOVE YOU Gemma Names: Elaine Young and Dale Bayly Ages: 15 (Dale) and 16 (Elaine) Appearances: How they met: Elaine and Dale are both show offs, their both popular, talented and fairly smart. One day Elaines friend Becky fell in love with Dale and begged Elaine to convince Dale that Becky was everything she wasnt. Elaine wasnt keen on lying but relising how desperate her bestfriend was she reluctently agreed. After school, Dale was playing football while Elaine and Becky where practicing a cheer. Becky shoved Elaine towards dale and gave her a face full of sorrow and plead. Elaine walked upto Dale and told him complete lies, Dale feeling smitten decided to agree to a date with Becky. Becky brang Elaine with, so that Elaine could tell Dale of all their great memories together and make him laugh. Finally when Becky had to go home, Elaine was left alone walking home with dale, they talked about sports and the nearby talent show and things that they had in common. As Elaine arrived at her house the two shared a glance before the two shared a quick kiss and pulled away shocked at their moment. The next day at school Dale asked Becky to be his girlfriend and Becky happily agreed. The next couple of days went by and every moment that Elaine and Dale shared was awkward. At a later cheerleading pratice the girls were in the formation of a pyramid and Dale ran past to make a clear tackle. Becky being very stupid waved at Dale and lost her balance in the formation as all the girls started stumbling and trying to regain the formation, Elaine fell off the top and Dale in a quick look dived to catch her. Becky feeling really guility ran to help the two up but as she got closer Elaine gave Dale a kiss and Dale reacted by kissing back. When the two had finished Elaine ran over to Becky and begged for her forgiveness. Dale followed slowly behind and being honest told Becky he knew about Elaines lies and only went out with her to get closer to Elaine. Becky told Elaine and Dale that they would be great together and that she could move on. Elaine and Dale spent almost every hour of the day together and he met her after classes and praised her on her grades. Elaine encouraged Dale to participate in the talent show and the two never really felt guility for hurting becky and she brang the two together. Instead they thanked her over and over again. Midnight *'Names:' Hollace Thayer Caverly and Lance Caverly (heh, they're married) *'Ages:' 19 (Hollace) and 20 (Lance), later 29 (Hollace) and 30 (Lance). Hollace dies at age 32, and Lance dies at age 35. *'Appearances:' *'Bio:' From a young age, Hollace and Lance have been best friends, even though the two are completely different from each other. Hollace is a eccentric, friendly, and bright girl who tends to be both hyper and insightful at the same time, while Lance is a serious, quiet, and easily agitated young man who has very low patience (with everyone but Hollace, that is). Yet, it is their differences that brought them together in the first place, and what keeps them such good friends. When Hollace was 8, she lost her mother and father in a car crash, and had to be sent to live with her uncle in a different state. Lance, who had lost both of his parents prior, went with her. It didn't take Hollace long to dislike living with her uncle; he often times forgot about her or yelled at her. Lance was very angry that he treated Hollace so coldly, but he couldn't do anything about it. In that time, Lance became very protective of Hollace, as well as developed feelings for her, and rarely ever let her out of his sights for fear of losing her. Hollace, on the other hand, found it rather annoying to have Lance constantly watching over her, even though deep down, she appreciated it. When the two of them were in high school, Lance was, at first, picked on because of his height: he was 16 and only 5' 4", while Hollace was 15 and 5' 7". Hollace often had to intervene, much to Lance's embarrassment. It didn't take long for that to change, though. Actually, it only took about a year! By the time the Lance was 17, he had grown to be about 6' 4", and he towered over everyone else in school. Aside from the drama of high school, which both tried to avoid, Hollace and Lance excelled in their school work. Hollace especially enjoyed anicent history and was considering becoming an archeologist. Lance was interested mostly in science, particularly chemistry, and was exploring different areas of work he could pursue. The two went to the same collage, and each pursued their career of choice with great enthusiasm. Hollace and Lance started dating right out of high school, when Hollace was 18 and Lance was 19. At first, it wasn't extremely serious, but the two quickly fell in love. Less than a year later, the they were married. By the age of 30 and 29, the two were raising a family of 6 while working actively at their jobs. But, sadly, tragedy stuck the family: Hollace died in a plane crash on her way to a archeology dig. Lace was greatly devastated by the loss of his wife, but tried his best to keep positive. Shortly after Hollace's death, Lance quit his job in order to take care of his family, but a few years later, he died of unknown causes. Their children went to live with their godparents, who were good friends of Hollace and Lance. Peace *'Names:' Kendall Daritt and Darcy McCobbe *'Ages:' Kendall is 16, Darcy is 15 *'Appearances:' *''Bio:' Kendall is a punk skateboarder while Darcy is sort of a nice bookworm. They met when Kendall was skateboarding with his friends and Darcy was with her old boyfirend, Chad Hott (Rawr.gif). Darcy and Chad were in an abusive relationship that she couldn't escape. She would get beaten on rare occasions. But most of the times she was just yelled at. Kendall was skateboarding when he accidentally ran into Darcy. When Kendall was helping Darcy up, Chad turned around to see that. He took the mistake that Kendall was trying to "woo" Darcy. So he got really angry and walked over to Kendall, yelling at him calling him a jerk and many names that can't be said. Then, Chad punch Kendall in the stomach. Kendall retaliated by kicking Chad in the shin. That started a giant fight, with kicks and fists flying everywhere. Darcy stood back and watch, almost in tears. Then, Kendall suffered from a kick to the head by Chad. He fell, unconcious and bleeding like crazy. While Chad ran off, his friends and Darcy call 911 and he was rushed to the hospital. He was in a coma for three days. Darcy was at his side at all times she could. Right before he woke up, Darcy decided to man up and break up with Chad. It did not go well. After a punch to the stomach, the cops somehow came to arrest Chad for what he did to Kendall. The next day, Kendall woke up, and Darcy told him the news. Then Kendall asked if she could date him. Darcy said yes, and they kissed. Kendall ws let out of the hospital the next day. Kendall and Darcy kept dating, getting encouragement by their friends. They have been dating for a year and a half now, and don't seem to stop anytime soon. Holleh *'Names:' Julia Crystal and Roman Millson *'Ages (Optional):' 15 (Julia), 16 (Roman) *'Appearances:' *'How they met (Also known as bio):' Julia and Roman serve as a "modern-day Romeo & Juliet". Roman has lived a life of poverty, while Julia has lived the fancy life. Roman is rather happy, while Julia is rather depressed most of the time. However, one day in school, Julia met Roman, and from then, they became sweethearts. However, Julia's father forbade contact with Roman, and even withdrew Julia from school. Julia eventually ended up meeting Roman in secret. For their young ages, their love grew stronger and stronger. Eventually, both families found out about these secret meetings, and they were separated again. This drove Julia to suicide, leaving Roman without Julia. Today, Roman is 30 and lives by himself with his adopted girl, whom he named Julia. Week 6:Magical powers: I has it Holli *'Name:' Pagar Blackstone *'Age:' 13 (Pre-Time Skip); 29 (Post-Time Skip) *'Powers/Magic/Thing:' Death Wizard/One of the 7 Welders *'Appearance:' (The first one is her at 13, the second is her at 29) *'Bio:' There were once three types of magic: Storm, Fire, and Ice. These were created by the creator of a magic realm, known as the Welder. The Welder then created for more types of magic: Myth, Life, Death, and Balance. These 7 types of magic kept the world in balance, and the Welder kept these in order and control. However, one day, he vanished, and was never heard of again. Thus, creating the 7 Welders, which specialize in each type of magic, that keep the world in order and try to defeat chaos from spreading. Pagar was only 13 when the Death Welder died. Pagar's potential was shown since she was just a small child, and was declared the next Death Welder. At a young age, she had to mature very quickly. Not only that, but she had to learn how to keep her powers in control. She must train herself and not cause destruction. Pagar spent vigorous hours, training herself to become a great Welder. Living up to the reputation of the previous Welder, Pagar earned more respect among the other Welders the wiser and stronger she got. Years later, a huge war broke out, led by a Balance Wizard named Godala. His complaints of the Welders destroying humanity led to many upsets. But when the Ice Welder was killed by the spells of Godala, the war became intense. Pagar, as well as the other 6 Welders, took control of a portion of the army. Pagar is well respected among her comrades, and many people have faith in her. Her pride is what the others feed off of. Her courage gives the other strength. Gemma Name: Byron mollari Age: 26 Powers: Technopathy; the ability to control, manipulate or morph technology Appearance: Bio: Byron was once a millionaire, set on building an empire. He dreamed of money, bathed in money and kissed his money. His money and him had a speacial relationship. Bryon was obnoxious and selfish, he wouldnt donate a single penny to charity, he wouldnt even help an old lady cross the road. One day after another begger at his doorstep, Bryon lost it. He hired guards and policeman to patrol his yard every hour of the day. Beggers would be fined or beaten up for trespassing, this happened every day almost for 4 months. Until a young lady unlike no other, beautiful, mysterious and crafty walked straight past the patrolmen and cameras unoticed and without a single turn of a key, the door opened to let her in. She walked in on Bryon sleeping in his deluxe bed and chucked a pound onto his stomach, byrons eyes opened dazely and he stared at the women with shock and anguish, he had a go at her, insulted her and chucked items at her but she didnt leave instead she replied with insults and in the end she just hit him on the head with a TV remote and he passed out. The next day Byron woke up, with no control over his body or mind. As he walked through the house feeling distant as technology sprang to life, TV's turned on, blenders span and Lights flashed all around the house. He then blacked out. Later on he found himself wrapped up in wires and hooked to all kinds of machines and thats where he layed for days on end with no food or drink. Hooked to the heart of the house. However Byron eventually took control of his mind and body when the doorbell suddenly rang. He realised what benefits he had and remained hooked to the house. Now whenever someone, even a business man came to his door he'd attack them, some were wrapped up in wires and suffocated, most were just hit by items. He'd torture the poor souls who would even step on a blade of grass on his property. His house, his rules. Peace *'Name:' Redd Eledento *'Age:' 16. *'Powers:' Able to control the elements. *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' When Redd was born, he was born into a world of magic that was growing called Serenia. The gods and his parents knew that he was going to be a powerful wizard, just by sensing it. In this world, people were discovering magic and were using it for good. There was a head wizard for each of the magic abilities except for the elements. The gods knew that Redd would be a perfect candidate for this type of magic. There were eight elements: Fire, water, air, earth, electricity or lighting, grass or plants, ice, and wood. No one was able to fully master the elements, so no one became head wizard. When Redd knew how to walk, his parents trained him to be a wizard. He had a tiny wand and was in his backyard constantly using elemental spells. By the time he was six, he had mastered water, ice, and grass/plants. Meanwhile, as Redd was growing and mastering, someone was also growing in the magic world, as evil. It was Randall, who was son of the evil wizard Marlock. Marlock knew of Redd beccause he had sources on the good side tell him about this new boy just born that the gods said that "He can master the elements." So Marlock also trained his son to be the best at elemental magic. At six, Randall knew water, grass/plants, ice, wood, and electricity, and was not stopping. At the age of 10 years, Redd learned earth and wood. Unlike Randall, he took his time and slowly mastered his spells. Randall, on the other hand, had learned air and fire at 10, making him stronger. But Marlock pushed him into going too fast so he could learn all of the elements and defeat Redd. After defeating Redd, Marlock would take over and lead the evil revolution on the magic world of Serenia. At the age of 13, Redd had learned air and fire. He knew that electricity was the hardest to master, as it was very unstable. If you didn't fully master electricity, it could be disastrous. But Randall, he had just mastered electricity, and had all eight elements under control. Or so he thought..... When both were 14, Randall challenged Redd to a wizard duel that would be in the history books. Both battled intensly, with elements flying everywhere like fireworks. Redd was starting to lose. Since Randall knew electricity, he had an advantage over Redd. But he had no control over it. Redd sent a fire bolt at Randall, who turned it into electricity and rebounded it at Redd. Redd threw a water bolt at the electricity, which combined and sent the mixture back at Randall. Randall tried to control it, but because his father rushed him to finish, he forgot the spell to controll lightning. It caused an fatal explosion to Randall that made a giant smoke ball fill the field. Randall fell in an instant, dead. The lighting was so powerful that the explosion killed him on contact. The smoke cleared showing the lifeless Randall. As Redd just stood there, shocked on how he won, Marlock was already plotting a new plan to take over. He didn't care about his son. He just wanted to take over Serenia and magic. Now, at 16, Redd has controlled electricity. The Serenia Council of Magic decided to let him be Head Wizard of Elemenatal magic at 16. Even though he is Head Wizard, Redd still has a lot to learn and master with the elements. And Marlock is still plotting his revenge, so he got something to not look forward too. Redd is very comfortable around the other Head Wizards, even though they're 20, 30 years older than him. He is quiet but can give good advice to his young students who train in elemental magic. He is friendly, even though he is dead silent most of the time. He is diligent and never gives up on something. Midnight *'Name:' Zahra Eysteinn *'Age:' 19 *'Powers:' Controlling plants/nature. She hopes to improve her powers so she can manipulate any organic material. *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Zahra was born on a crisp April morning to a large, poor farming family. Like her other siblings, she had light, caramel brown hair, but, unlike anyone else in her family, who had dull gray eyes, she had bright, cyan eyes. Her parents instantly knew that she was going to be special. Growing up, Zahra had always been a rather down to earth, nature-loving girl. And, growing up in a small village nestled in a lush, green valley, she had most every opportunity to enjoy nature at its fullest. Her father, a poor yet optimistic farmer, gladly allowed Zahra to help him in tending to his plants, and her mother, an herb doctor in the village, taught her all about her job. Not far out of the village, there was a thick forest teeming with life, and she would often go with her siblings to explore during the day. At home, she had a whole garden full of many varieties of flowers, her favorite being the rose-daffodil hybrid she created. And, in her free time, when she wasn’t studying nature, she was drawing nature. Her artwork became the pride of the village, and everyone loved her simple approach to both art and life. Everyone knew Zahra as a talented, polite, and well-mannered young woman with a hard work ethic, determination, and a love for life. Everything about Zahra’s life was just like any other girl, up until one day that everyone would always remember vividly. It was a hot and humid, but breezy day in the middle of July, with bright blue skies and puffy little clouds floating in the sky. Zahra, along with one of her younger sisters, was going a part of the forest they often went to, especially in the summer, since there was a waterfall and lake located there. The two spent about and hour swimming before Zahra decided that she wanted to go back home. Her sister, however, didn’t want to leave, and begged Zahra to let her stay for a while longer. Zahra agreed, but told her that she was going to look around to see if there was anything interesting for her to do while she played. Zahra left and began searching for something to do. Not far from the lake, something in the underbrush caught her eye: a strange, inconsistent glow coming from beneath. Curious, Zahra went over and checked it out. What she found would change her life forever. A flower, with green petals and a metallic yellow center, was ever so delicately coming out of the soil. Zahra had never seen such a beautiful flower before, and, impulsively, reached out to touch it. The very instant that her skin came into contact with the flower’s petal, an incredible burst of energy surged through her body, and a soft, blinding, greenish-gold light consumed the area around her. The next thing Zahra knew, she was lying on the ground, her sister bent over her with tears in her eyes. Zahra was quick to comfort her sister, reassuring her that it was alright, but her sister mumbled something about her eyes. Confused, Zahra rushed back to the lake to look at her reflection, and found something very unnerving: her right eye was bright gold, and her hair was green, just like the petals of the flower. She rushed back to see the flower, but found that it was gone! Though frazzled by the strange turn of events, Zahra took her sister home immediately, then went into town to see her mother and seek her advice. When she entered town, everyone started at her in fear and disbelief; some children even ran away from her. Her mother had no explanation, but told Zahra not to worry about it. Calmed by her mother’s words, Zahra returned home and began preparing dinner for her family. Weeks passed before anything else abnormal happened, but there was certain something abnormal about Zahra. She was working in her father’s field while he was off to get more water when she spotted a large patch of dead crops in the middle of the field. She asked her father about it when he returned, but he said there was nothing they could do about it except replant. Zahra was disturbed by the news and feared that her family wouldn’t have enough food that coming winter when they harvest. She went over to the dead plants to greater inspect them, and gently began fingering the frail, dry leaves. Suddenly, the plants began coming back to life and growing! Afraid, she jumped back, letting go of the plants, and they ceased growing. Her father ran over to her in complete shock, begging her to tell him what happened. Zahra was unable to explain the strange events. Since then, Zahra has helped her father and mother greatly with the use of her power, even saving the family’s entire crop from dying due to a drought. At first, Zahra kept her powers hidden from the rest of the village and stayed at home, but soon enough, the news of her incredible power spread to the village. However, the news of this has never left the village, and thus, Zahra’s secret is kept from the public eye. In the mean time, Zahra continues to develop her power in hopes of one day being able to control more than just plants. Week 7: These guys are extremely predictable Midnight *'Name:' Professor Evil (heh heh heh, lamest villain name ever) *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 40 *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Growing up, Gilbert Finklestein was often made fun of by his classmates. He was extremely good at science, which they made fun of, but was horrible at English, which they made fun of, too. Simply put, he was made fun of for everything he did. But, instead of sucking it up and dealing with it, like most kids did, he broke down crying. He whined to his parents, and everyone else, about how horrible his life was. Eventually, he got so fed up with everyone that he decided that when he grew up, he would become a villain. Professor Evil, the only name he could come up, ended up wanting to take over the world, just like the majority of villains do. To do so, he build an "evil death lazer", pointed it at the moon, and told everyone to surrender to him or else he would blow up the moon. >.> But...nobody took him seriously. Who would? The guy couldn't even come up with a better name that "Professor Evil." Instead, they all laughed at him, and Professor Evil's plans were thwarted...if you want to call it that. Now at age 40, Professor Evil lives in his parent's basement, attempting to concoct a new scheme to take over the world, though, most of the time, he just watches television and cries about how bad his life is. He still complains about everything, and that's why his parent's let him "live" in the basement (actually, they lock him in there and throw food down to him. XD). Ah, poor Gilbert... Results Week 1: The Basics LOLZ, YOU ALL DID AWESOME!!!! DOFJIHDUIFHDIUH!!! Judgin' tiem.... *'Crayons''' - Original and creative, but you could've elaborated more. Other than that, pretty good. *'Gemma' - Lol, she's liek one of mah cousins. Ah like it. *'Blankeh' - Ah dunno why you and Midnight are so hard on yourselves.... it's awesome and original. *'Sage' - So... many... SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES Not enough elaboration, but ah liek his appearance. *'Katrina' - WAT A COINKENDENCE HE LIEKS SOCCAER *shot* It's original, and kinda amusin', to meh. *'Peace' - Lawl, he's bald. Anyways, ARTISTS FTW!!!! *'Wii' - Poodie Poo, Poodie Poo, Poodie Poo... eh... what? Teh judgin'? Oh, rite. Original, funneh, and cinnamon glazed cashews. *'Ruuku' - Lol, anger issues FTW. Original and amusin'. *'Midnight' - Ah dunno why you and Blankeh are so hard on yourselves.... it's awesome and original. (LOL, AH COPIED BLANKEH'S, CWUTIDIDTHAR?) *'Holleh:' CRYBABY ARCTIC RECLUSES FTW~ Original~ It's difficult to pick a bottom 2... Um... Katrina and Sage... ah'm sorreh. *hides under bed* PLZDON'THURTMECUZIFUDOI'LLGETMADANDBECOMEADEMONPERSONANDEATEVERYONESOPLZDONTGETMADATME *shot* SAFE PEOPLES, VOTE IN TEH COMMENTS FOR WHO YOU WANT TO STAY~!!!! *'Katrina' - 1 vote *'Sage' - 5 votes And there you has it. Katrina is out. Sorreh~ Week 2: School Uniform Makeover - Anime Edition WHEE, YOU ALL DID WELL AGAIN~! *'Sage' - Lol, it's a nerd. You could still elaborate on bios a bit moar... *'Gemma' - Ah'm not tempted to comment on your lack of uniform because you had a rather original submission. *'Crayons' - Ah'll admit ah liked teh uniform. Ah liked it in general, as well. *'Wii' - Ah'm not tempted to comment on your lack of uniform because you had a very original submission. Well, at least you had an excuse for no uniform. HOMESCHOOLED PEOPLE FTW~! *'Ruuku' - Ah'd like to ask HOW THE FLIP DID YOU THINK OF THAT UNIFORM? A lot of random outfit combinin'~? Ah liked it. And ah was up for an hour teh night after you submitted yours, tryin' to think of a secret identiteh~ Ah expect good things from you~ *'Peace' - Ah don't have much else to say other than teh fact that it was surprisingly original for no reason at all to meh. *'Blankeh' - Original, descriptive, kuudere, kawaii, and wheeful. Ah'm expectin' a lot of great submissions from you in teh future~ *'Midnight' - Original, descriptive, and... just... wow. You are one of teh people who always wow me with your submissions. This'll be difficult... Uh... Sage, because he doesn't elaborate at all, and... uh... numbah two is... uh... Crayons. Ah'm sorreh. You had teh second least elaborate bio after ah looked them all over several times. VOTIN' TIEM~! *'Sage' - 0 votes *'Crayons' - 1 votes No votin', cuz Sage quit. Week 3: Twins! Siamese twins! *'Peaceperson:' Poor Sonny. Ah liked this. They're original, and their red eyes are cool. *'Holleh:' HOORAY FOR HAIR~!!! Original, ah liked it a lot. *'Gemma:' Teh picture scared meh. But it's an original description. Good job. *'Midnight:' Original. Elaborate. WHEEEEE~! Coolio~! *'Ruuku:' Aww, poor Cain. His brother hates him. Elaborate and original. *'Crayons:' Original. What else can ah say? *'Blankeh:' Wow. Original, and... realleh, REALLEH elaborate. Best thing ever, lulz. Ah don't believe Wii submitted one, so... yeah. Sorreh. NO ELIMINATION DEN~ Week 4:AH'M A POKEMON TRAINER, LOL. *'Ruuku:' HOORAY FOR LONERS!!! I thought this was definitely an original bio. Keep it up! *'Crayons:' HOORAY FOR BREEDERS!!! I like her hair. It was an original bio. Keep it up! *'Gemma:' HOORAY FOR THROWN AWAY PLUSLES!!! I think this is one of your best. Keep it up! *'Midnight:' HOORAY FOR FEAR OF POKEMON!!! Definitely elaborate and quite original. I hsve no idea why your standards are so high and you call all of your entries fails. I couldn't compete with that at all. Keep it up! *'Peace:' HOORAY FOR OED (Obsessive-Eeve-Disorder)!!! Dang, what is it with you people and Eevee? But anyway, it was original, and personally, one of my favorites from you. But what about her gloves? There's no purple eeveelution! *murdered* Keep it up! *'Blankeh:' HOORAY FOR SHORTENED AND/OR CHANGED NAMES!!! Longest. Bio. EVER. Undoubtedly your most elaborate, perhaps the most elaborate of the competition yet. Keep it up! *'Holleh:' HOORAY FOR RAYQUAZA-CATCHING WOMEN GIVING OTHER PEOPLE EGGS!!! I really liked this one. Quite original to boot. Keep it up! Undoubtedly the most difficult descision yet. This is nothing against you two, YU GAIZ AR AWZUM. I'm sorry, but I have to choose... Crayons and Gemma. YU GAIZ RAWK. The choices are just going to get harder after this. *'Crayons:' 0 votes *'Gemma:' 4 votes That sort of settles it. Sorry, Crayons. You rocked this, I didn't expect you to be voted out here. You were great. Thanks for competing. Week 5:I LOVE YOU *'Gemma:' Definitely your best yet. I thought it was really good. Good job. *'Midnight:' ...so....LONG....Anyways, it was really good. I liked it a lot. *insert Ganon DIE here because they died at the end* *'Peace:' Your best yet, eoman. You put your ship-fever to good use this challenge. Good job, keep it up. *'Holleh:' Lol it's so short compared to the other ones Romeo and Juliet much? Don't try and lie cuz I saw the file name... *rawr* Anyways, I thought it was pretty good. Keep it up. *insert Ganon DIE here because she died at the end* Obiviously, Blanket and Ruuku are out because they didn't enter. Aww, too bad. Well, TOO BAD. Congrats, Gemma, Midnight, Peace, Holli, the Final 4! This is where things get interesting! Week 6:Magical powers: I has it *'Holli:' That was a bit vague and was kind of difficult to catch on to, but I enjoyed it otherwise. Good job. *'Gemma:' I really didn't understand the plot... It was good, just hard to catch on to, like Holli's. *'Peasce:' I really enjoyed this one. Good job on it! *'Midnight:' That was amazing. I really enjoyed it. So, I'll be announcing the final 3 now. 1. Midnight .......... 2. Peace ............ ................ ...................... ............................ ....................................... 3. Holli. Sorry, Gemma, I hope you had fun competing. You were really good at this. Dear whoever's hosting next season, let Gemma join. She's good. Week 7: These guys are extremely predictable PEASOUT, HOLLI, I AM DISAPPOINT. Y U NO ENTER? Well, I still have to judge this... *'Midnight:' I laughed a this, which was good. I think... Well, even if I didn't like it (which I do), you would've won anyway. ......CONGRADULATIONNES TO TEH MIDNA MIDNIGHT FOR TEH VICTORIIII!!!! CONGRATS, MIDNIGHT! YOU WON THE FIRST THE OFFICIAL MYSIMS WIKI CHARACTER CREATION COMPETITION! YOU WIN BRAGGING RIGHTS FOR A WHOLE 2.9 SECONDS! HOORAY! But with great victory comes great responsibility... YOU'RE HOSTING THE SECOND ONE. OUCH! Well, anyway, thank you to everyone who signed up, everyone who got mad at me for procrastinating, everyone who stuck it out to the end. Oh wait, only one of you stuck it out to the end. Well, I'll see you next time! Thanks for making this a fun game to host. BAI NAO --Hikari Category:Blog posts